


The Empire (And Those Who Ignore It)

by sunflowerwonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boxer!Dirk, Boyfriends, But also, Courier!Jake, Cyberpunk AU, Gritty Hardboiled Future Worlds, Human/Troll Hybrids, Identity Longing, Japanese Cyberpunk, M/M, Referenced violence, Romance, Sexual References, We Found Love In a Hopeless Place AU, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder
Summary: Oil-slicked streets and neon lights can make even the sincerest of dinner dates seem sinister.





	The Empire (And Those Who Ignore It)

**Author's Note:**

> If this somehow feels like a Voltron AU AU, it's because it was originally a Voltron AU.
> 
> Season 3 tomorrow though.

I am using this story, with some heavy revisions, in a college fiction-writing course and as such have removed it from here for the moment. It will return when I'm assured my school's computer system won't flag me as a hack. (Or worse, discover my AO3 account.)

For the time being, just imagine a drunk, half-alien Jake kissing a rugged, cyberpunk boxer Dirk. That's basically all this was.

Cheers!

 


End file.
